


Panglossian

by errant_cat_hair



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errant_cat_hair/pseuds/errant_cat_hair
Summary: Post Bloody Banquet trauma processing for the Warrior of Light and Alphinaud Leveilleur
Relationships: Comradeship - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Panglossian

The Warrior of Light wished desperately to have the panglossian nature of a child again. She and Alphinaud were in the back of a chocobo-drawn carriage fleeing north to Coerthas. What had just happened she didn’t fully understand. A’shara looked to her traveling companion, but the lad couldn’t provide her answers at the moment. Like her, he was still in shock over the enormous betrayal he had suffered.

The landscape changed as they went on, from sand, to green, then snow. Arriving at Camp Dragonhead, they sought an audience with Lord Haurchefant. He welcomed them with open arms but quickly sobered upon seeing the visitors’ expressions. It could almost be described as haunted.

As A’shara and Alphinaud told their tale, Haurchefant’s face grew grimmer and grimmer with each passing minute. He bade them to meet him in the intercessory and that he would do everything possible to see these wrongs be righted. As they made their way the short distance, A’shara laid a hand on Alphinaud’s shoulder. The two looked at each other and she gave him a tired smile. He smiled back. Perhaps not all hope was lost.


End file.
